Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Ganondorf
Bio Said to be the sole man born to the Gerudo tribe in a hundred years, Ganondorf aspired to conquer the world. He plundered a piece of the sacred Triforce from the Temple of Time when Link pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. With the Triforce of Power in Ganondorf's possession, Hyrule was plunged into darkness until Link and Zelda defeated the fiend. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities WIP Variations * King of Evil: Gains Gerudo Wizard, Gerudo Blast, and Warlock Flight. Ganondorf has a flowing red cape attached to his back. * King of Thieves: Gains Dark Swordsman and Desert Mirage. Ganondorf has a Gerudo longsword strapped to his back. * King of Demons: Gains Trident Defense, Phantom Sweep, Phantom Strike and Phantom Blast. Ganondorf has a trident strapped to his back. Character Trait WIP: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Dark Pound: Ganondorf hops up and pounds his fist to the ground, emitting a wave of dark magic that can hit his opponent. * Double Blade Slash: Ganondorf slashes his opponent upward with two of his swords; can be done repeatedly. * Dark Blast: Ganondorf shoots a ball of dark magic at his opponent with his sword. * Sinister Ball: Ganondorf conjures up a ball of black energy and bashes it towards his opponent. * Purple Slashes: Ganondorf creates one to three purple energy crescents with his swords and then raises his swords, sending these crescents at his opponent. * Gerudo Charge: Ganondorf braces himself, before he runs forward a short distance, shoulder-ramming anyone in his way. ** The enhanced version is called Gerudo Trample, in which if Ganondorf hits the opponent, rather than stopping and bouncing them away, he simply tramples over them. * Triforce Counter: Ganondorf clutches his arm, the back of the palm facing the opponent as his Triforce of Power glows. If he is struck during this time, he easily deflects the attack and counters with a powerful glowing backhand. This move has no enhanced version. King of Evil - Exclusive Moves * Gerudo Wizard: Ganondorf raises his hand in the air, then hurls it forward, firing a ball of light at the opponent. It moves slowly, but has slight tracing abilities. If struck, the attack can be bounced back. (MK vs Nintendo - King of Evil Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Gerudo Warlock and involves Ganondorf hurling five energy blasts instead of one. * Gerudo Blast: Ganondorf fires a blast of magic at the ground directly in front of himself, causing a burst of flame to shoot up. Can also be performed in the air. (MK vs Nintendo - King of Evil Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Gerudo Dragon which causes three bursts of flame to shoot up in a row. * Warlock Flight: Ganondorf leaps into the air and floats for two seconds, able to move back and forth. From here, Ganondorf can perform Warlock Punch. This move has no enhanced version. (MK vs Nintendo - King of Evil Variation) ** Warlock Punch: Ganondorf drops down and slams his fist into the ground, sending up a short-ranged shockwave of dark energy on either side. King of Thieves - Exclusive Moves * Dark Swordsman: Ganondorf draws the sword he has attached to his back, replacing his usual special moves aside from Desert Mirage. Using the move again will make him sheath it. This move has no enhanced version. (MK vs Nintendo - King of Thieves Variation) ** Dark Cleave: Ganondorf leaps forward, bringing his sword down in a vertical slash. ** Dark Slash: Ganondorf swings his sword horizontally, firing a blast of darkness. ** Dark Strike: Ganondorf flies forward, thrusting his sword straight ahead. ** Dark Rise: Ganondorf swings his sword vertically upwards. ** Dark Burst: Ganondorf stabs his sword into the ground, causing a burst of dark magic to burst out either side. * Desert Mirage: Ganondorf vanishes from sight and reappears elsewhere on the stage with a brief burst of sand. He can move back, forward a bit or forward a lot depending on the input. This has no enhanced version. (MK vs Nintendo - King of Thieves Variation) King of Demons - Exclusive Moves * Trident Defense: Ganondorf takes off his trident and spins it in front of himself, deflecting projectiles and pushing close opponent's back. This move has no enhanced version. (MK vs Nintendo - King of Demons Variation) * Phantom Sweep: Ganondorf takes off his trident and swings it in front of himself, summoning Phantom Ganon to swing its sword. (MK vs Nintendo - King of Demons Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Demon Sweep and replaces Phantom Ganon with a black shadowy arm resembling Ganon's. * Phantom Strike: Ganondorf raises his trident, summoning Phantom Ganon to leap upwards with a spinning slash. (MK vs Nintendo - King of Demons Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Demon Strike and replaces Phantom Ganon with a black shadowy arm resembling Ganon's. * Phantom Blast: Ganondorf points his trident ahead, summoning Phantom Ganon to lunge forward with a powerful thrust. (MK vs Nintendo - King of Demons Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Demon Blast and replaces Phantom Ganon with a black shadowy pig's head resembling Ganon. X-Ray Move * Dark Lord: Ganondorf suddenly grabs the opponent, slamming his knee into their crotch so hard, breaking their pelvis. He rears back and slams them into the ground, shattering their spine before he sparta-kicks them in the chest, sending them flying away. Super Move * WIP: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * YOU MUST DIE!!!!: Ganondorf transforms into Ganon (his boar form as seen in Hyrule Warriors). He stomps onto the ground, tripping his opponent and then stomps on the ground again, sending his opponent flying. The opponent falls onto one of Ganon's tusks and gets impaled onto it while the beating heart is poked on top of the tip. * Flame Choke: Ganondorf rushes to his opponent grabs onto his/her face. He lifts the opponent up by his/her head and emits a mass of dark flames that blow the opponent's head to pieces. * Ganon Mode: A 3-option fatality where Ganondorf transforms into Ganon, his demonic boar form. ** '-Y/Stomp:' Ganondorf stomps on his opponent, crushing him/her. ** '-X/Tusk Trouble:' Ganondorf stampedes at his opponent, impaling him/her with his right tusk. ** '-A/Deadly Roar:' Ganondorf roars real loudly at his opponent, so loudly that the opponent's flesh starts flying off, revealing a bloody skeleton. X-Ality * Super Warlock Bro.: Ganondorf does his Wizard Foot move from Super Smash Bros., which shatters his opponent's ribcage. He then does the Warlock Punch from, again, Super Smash Bros., which completely fractures the opponent's entire skull. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His appearance from Hyrule Warriors * Kostume 2: His appearance from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Unlockable Kostume: His design from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * DLC Kostume: His unused design from Oracles * Kosplay DLC 1: General Zod from Man of Steel * Kosplay DLC 2: Ashnard from Fire Emblem * Kosplay DLC 3: Necalli from Street Fighter V Battle Intro Ganondorf emerges from a portal of dark magic. After coming fully into the battlefield, he says, "Behold! The Power of the Demon King!" Victory Pose Ganondorf thrusts two of his swords onto the ground and lets out an evil laugh as his Phantom self appears behind him. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo